Burned and beautiful
by Skovko
Summary: Caught in a blizzard and not able to keep driving, The Shield find themselves at a farm. At first the place seemed deserted with half of it burned to the ground but they still take a chance and knock on the door. A woman with half her face covered in scars opens and lets them in to stay the night. One of them takes an interest in her right away.


"We can't drive much further in this blizzard," Roman said through gritted teeth as he tried to see further ahead than the car's length.

The weather was really bad. Snow was pouring down and they should have stopped long ago.

"There!" Seth shouted and pointed. "There's a farm up there. Maybe they'll let us in."  
"Fingers crossed," Roman said as he slowly turned the car in the direction to avoid crashing because of the slippery road.

A few minutes later they arrived to a dark house.

"Wow..." Dean muttered but they were all thinking it.

It was a large building but half of it was burned down and by the looks of it, it had been that way for years. The other half looked completely fine. Old but fine. Everything seemed dark though.

"I don't think anyone lives here," Seth said.  
"There's a feint light coming from that window," Dean said and pointed towards it.  
"Let's just go knock and see. If it's a dead end, we're gonna have to crash in the car. We can't keep driving in this weather," Roman said.

They pulled their jackets tight around them as they made it out of the car, through the heavy snow and up on the porch. Roman lifted his hand and knocked on the door. They waited for around 30 seconds and suddenly the door opened. A woman stood there, looking like she had stepped out of another century with the long sleeved dress she was wearing, lifting up a candle. The men felt rather uneasy by her presence. Even though she held the candle to her left side, they could still see something was going on with the right side of her face. Something that didn't look right. Scars, and lots of them.

"Good evening, miss, we're sorry to bother you. We can't keep driving in this weather and we saw your farm," Roman said.  
"Any chance we can stay the night?" Dean asked.  
"Both the power and the heat have died due to the blizzard but if you can make due with the livingroom, the fireplace is already burning bright and will keep you warm over night," she said.  
"It's perfect. Thank you so much," Roman said.

She stepped aside and allowed the three men to come inside.

"Follow me," she said as she started leading the way.

She led them into the livingroom and disappeared shortly after again. They stood there waiting, none of them knowing what to say. They just looked around the best they could with the small light the fire gave to the room until she came back with three blankets.

"There should be enough pillows on the couch and the chairs. I don't know how you wanna do this but I hope you'll get comfortable," she said.  
"It's all good. Thank you so much," Seth said and took the blankets from her.  
"I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight," she said.  
"Wait, what about you? Aren't you gonna be cold if you don't stay in here?" Seth asked.  
"I have my own fireplace in my bedroom," she answered and walked away.

Roman laid down on the couch with a satisfied grunt. Seth tried getting comfortable in a chair while Dean didn't mind the hard floor. Roman and Dean quickly drifted off to sleep while Seth couldn't seem to find any rest at all. He had never been good at sitting up while sleeping. Finally he gave up and decided to look for the kitchen to get some water to drink.

He walked through the house until he was suddenly distracted by some light coming from a room further ahead. He could already hear the small noises from the fireplace before it came into view. He stopped in the open door and watched her. She sat on the edge of the bed, humming, while she stared into the fire. Her right side was turned towards the door and he starred at her. He wondered if her entire right side was scarred.

Without thinking it through, he stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind him. The sound of the door made her turn her head and look at him, surprise clearly painted on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was looking for the kitchen and saw you sitting here," he said.  
"So why did you close the door?" She asked.

She didn't seem scared like he would have thought. He was a stranger in her house, in her bedroom of all places. He had walked in uninvited and closed the door behind him without making his presence known first and still she didn't seem scared at all. He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I don't know. Something called me in here," he said in a soft voice as he reached up to touch her scarred face. "What happened to you?"  
"There was a fire three years ago," she answered.  
"Yeah, we saw the building as we drove up," he said.  
"I got caught in it," she said.

His fingers traced around her face, feeling the scars, touching her lightly. She closed her eyes with a little moan and leaned her face into his hand.

"I think you're beautiful," he said.

He gently turned her head and leaned in to kiss her. She seemed surprised by this sudden act and pulled back just slightly.

"What?" He whispered against her lips.  
"No one's kissed me or touched me in three years, not since the fire," she said lowly.  
"Don't you think it's about time then?" He asked with a smile as his hand went behind her head and gently pulled her into his lips again.

She gave into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he kissed her and soon after he got her up to stand, working the dress down her body, never breaking the kiss in the process. It wasn't until the dress hit the floor, he pulled back and looked down her body. Her entire right side had been caught in the fire and it looked like two different people had been put together to make her.

"Absolutely beautiful," he said as his eyes wandered back up her body.

He reached behind her and opened her bra. It slid down her arms and landed on the floor as well. He leaned in to kiss her neck as he pushed her panties down her legs.

"You're special. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently," he whispered before capturing her with his arms and lowering her down on the bed.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Her eyes lit up by the sight of his chest. He smirked. He knew he had that impact on many women but for the first time in a long time, it actually mattered to him that someone looked at him like that. Somehow everything seemed different with her.

He ran his hands up her inner thighs, pushing her legs apart in the process, while his eyes burned their way into hers. Once he was all the way up, he leaned down and settled between her legs. His eyes were still up on her face as he took the first couple of experimental licks to see how she reacted. When she closed her eyes with a moan and tilted her head backwards, he dove right in and gave her all he could. He played around with his tongue, constantly running it over her, while his fingers found their way to her pussy to help with the pleasure.

His ran his fingers from his free hand up her scarred leg as she came. He kept pleasuring her for as long as she cried out, wanting nothing more than to drag it out, but shortly after her voice died down and she started relaxing.

He slowly got up from the bed, his eyes once again locked with hers, as he stood at the end up the bed and started opening his pants. He twisted a little smile when her eyes dropped to his crotch, watching him undress, clearly wanting to see what he was hiding under there. She smirked when he was finally naked and her eyes went back to his, inviting him in with her gaze alone.

He crawled up the bed between her legs, kissing her scarred side all the way up until he reached her lips once again. He kissed her passionately and slowly started pushing himself inside her.

"You good?" He asked once he was all the way in.  
"Yeah," she said with a little giggle before dragging his head back down to kiss him again.

He started thrusting into her, slow at first, making sure to pull all the way out before going all the way back in, making her feel every inch of him. He slowly sped up, his thrusts became more hard, and he had her moaning under him in no time. He leaned back out to watch her as he once again made her cum. She was so beautiful that he could hardly believe it. Seeing her come undone under him made him moan out loud too as he thrust up into her one last time.

He chuckled as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her again. He nippled at her bottom lip before finally rolling down from her and landing on his back next to her. He turned his head and looked at her, still smiling as he just watched her for a few seconds, before he rolled over on his side and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close and shortly after he fell asleep.

The room was bright when he woke up. The sun had risen. He was alone in bed and still naked. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. One look outside the window let him know that they could safely get back on the road. Most of the snow had already melted.

He made his way through the house and back to the livingroom where Roman and Dean were still sleeping. He woke them up so they could get moving. Just as they were all up and ready, she came walking in, back in an old fashioned dress.

"How much do we owe you?" Roman asked.  
"Oh, nothing. You would either have frozen to death out there or gotten into an accident. Seeing your smiles this morning is payment enough," she said.  
"Really?" Dean asked and flashed her the biggest smile he could.

She giggled by his goofiness.

"Go start the car. I'll be there shortly," Seth said.

Both Roman and Dean gave him questionable looks but they knew better than to ask out loud and they retreated to the car. Once they were gone, Seth walked over to her and took her hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed them before he reached over and placed his hand on the scarred side of her face.

"You really are beautiful," he said.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head towards his hand, enjoying his touch one last time.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Maybe one day I'll come back here," he said.  
"No, you won't," she said as she opened her eyes again and smiled at him. "But that's okay. You gave me more last night than I could have ever dreamed of. Now, go and do whatever it is you do."

He took a couple of steps backwards, wanting to save the last image of her smiling in his mind.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful, so absolutely perfect," he said.

Then he turned around and walked out of the door.

 **A/N:**  
 **I'm being accused of copying someone else's story. A story I have never even read or heard about. I found the story and it's 50 chapters long so I'm not about to read it to figure out how similar it is to mine. I'm pretty sure the other story goes way deeper and has more to offer since it's 50 chapters versus this oneshot.**  
 **Funny thing is that my story was originally planned to have Dean as the main character but I switched it to Seth just as I started writing it since I thought he suited better in the role. I thought about changing it to Dean but I refuse to do so. My conscience is clean.**  
 **Sometimes people just gotta accept that we think alike and come up with similar ideas. Feel free to block me in here if you don't wanna see my work in the future.**


End file.
